Prophet of the Void
by KillaMojo
Summary: A Chaos Sorcerer is left to die on the battlefield and abandoned until he is given a new life in serving a new Chaos god called... Louise de La Valliere? Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter One: Servant of Chaos

Hey guys! I know that I have a another fanfic that **seriously** needs updating but I had writers block for a very long time! It happened after the last fanfic update and even with the season two of highschool dxd already made, I sort of just lost the flame you know? **Regardless** of that issue, I decided after trying to experiment on various fanfic ideas, I decided to expand my horizons and create a new fanfic such as this! Now don't you worry about the highschool dxd fanfic if you are curious about it since I intend to finish it in probably the first or second season, who knows? Now to get back on track, Read & Review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer 40k or Zero no Tsukaima **

**The Prophet of the Void**

**Chapter One: Servant of Chaos**

* * *

><p>Death was coming.<p>

Scorched earth, rotting corpses, and rusted armor from being long drenched in the blood of war and battle were all that was left close to him. His senses were dulled to the point where he could only hear his own thoughts and feel the embrace of death that was slowly creeping over him but he did not care for he knew that his life would be extinguished already.

**_My servant who exists somewhere in the universe…_**

"What…?" he managed to cough from his mouth that seeped with blood.

**_Oh divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar spirit!_**

"Who calls for me…?" He managed to cough out once again despite the blood.

**_I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart!_**

Who was this voice he wondered? This voice was soothing, feminine, and young enough to where he could only conclude that it came from a child. What child though, could possibly want from him? Much less even have the ability to even put the words inside _his_ head.

**_Answer to my guidance!_**

He then saw the world immediately coming dark and looking as if he was falling into the depths of hell itself faster than the speed of light.

* * *

><p><strong>In Halkegenia…<strong>

An explosion had occurred once again by Louise "the Zero". The pain from seeing her failure to even properly summon a familiar had made her disheartened but soon became more painful by the laughter and pity of the various students around her. But as the dust cleared, Louise tried to carefully examine what she had summoned that was lying down on the ground. It was a golem by the looks of it but what she had shocked her and many of her classmates. Its armor was fully plated and was darker than the most darkest of nights known and its adornments were either skulls in a dark bronze with small shades of blood or spikes so sharp that they could pierce through armor by themselves alone. Its head was small but very intimidating with two large horns protruding with two pitch black eye sockets that seemed to have an endless feeling to them like looking beyond into nothingness. In one hand it held a very large trident with a skull of bronze holding the blades together and a very large book with a presence of disaster surrounding it.

"Is this…thing supposed to be my familiar?" Louise whispered to herself.

"What in Founder's name is that?"

"Ha! Louise managed to summon a broken golem!"

"This isn't a surprise from Louise the Zero!"

"Shut up!" Louise then turned to the teacher advising the summoning, "Mr. Colbert!"

"Yes Louise?"

"May I try again? My familiar is nothing but a pile of metal lying on the ground."

"You may not Louise."

"But-"

"No, the summoning of a familiar represents the direction in life for a mage. Trying to summoning another familiar is plain heresy!"

He then began to give a serious look to Louise who shook a little, "The matter that this…golem is functioning is not the problem; it is your familiar from now on. Now go on and complete the summoning."

"But I don't even know if this thing is even active!"

"Hmm, well just try completing the contract and maybe that will make it work."

Without any options left and completely filled with distraught and frustration, Louise marched over to the supposed "golem" and kneeled down to it. When she did though, it was even scarier than looking at it from a farther distance. Just looking at the thing just screamed evil and inhumane imaginations from the mere close sight of it. But without any options, Louise only closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

"My name is Louise Francois Le Blanc de la Valliere, Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual and make it my familiar ". She then kissed it on the forehead and watched as a light began to slowly shine from its head.

* * *

><p>A great surge of power flowed through the warrior, awakening his mind from unconsciousness and thus reviving his sense albeit at a slow pace. The strange power managed to make him recover from some of the damage that he sustained from his earlier battle but only some of it.<p>

However, he felt pain, a burning sensation that felt as if someone was crushing his left hand with blazing warp fire. It was the same like last time, the time where he was made chosen of his Chaos God and was given gifts and secrets so that he may be another loyal pawn in their schemes.

Only this time, he realized that this was something different. Instead of power he was given life that he can start anew but he knew very well that this would also cost him undying allegiance and loyalty. A new patron god had given him the gift of life but who would give him such a gift despite his earlier failures?

Regardless of who the god was that revived him, only a god of chaos could ever give him the gift of life from his death.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile…<em>**

The eyes of the familiar glowed brightly in a dark purple like a flame in the dark. It immediately began to try standing and Louise fell back when it began to do so. In only a matter of moments, it managed to finally stand up but used the trident as leverage for support. It was more than twice her height, most likely standing at about seven or eight feet tall at most.

Louise finally stood up and dusted off the dust and dirt away from her school uniform and began looking at the familiar as it examined its surroundings and then looked down at her.

"What…are my tasks, my master?"

Louise only stood in shock at the sheer amount of evil that came from the voice. She stood in fear and awe as the large golem looked down at her, piercing through her soul with its fiery gaze. She couldn't help but feel amazed and shocked in her surprise that her own familiar spoke to her.

"W-W-What in Founder's name are you…?"

The chaos sorcerer was confused as to see his own patron god a human or in human form while also fearing him as if he was death incarnate. Seeing as she was most likely going to be confused on his chaos name, he would have to use his name in the normal way.

"I… am a Chaos Sorcerer, my name is Lucain and my title is "Prophet of Madness".

* * *

><p>Okay guys! so that was my first attempt at a crossover with Warhammer 40k and Familiar of Zero! To be honest, i do not know much from the lore and canon of either, i got most of the information from either wikipedia and such but even then the information there is limited. I do know however about some knowledge on both sides, summary wise but thats about it to that extent. So i need the help of you guys, especially for those who know Familiar of Zero and most <strong>IMPORTANTLY <strong>Warhammer 40k! Mostly on Chaos and what soldiers they use and powers they have, all i know about Lucain seeing that he is a Chaos sorcerer is that he can summon daemons and use warp energy if my research is correct. So i am sorry for any inconvenience for saying that i have barely any knowledge of the all mighty Warhammer lore that is very vast and deep in lore so please do not let that discourage you from reading! So please give a review and i hoped you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter Two: Weaving Fate and Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer 40k or Zero no Tsukaima **

**Prophet of the Void**

**Chapter Two: Weaving Fate and Destiny**

"You're a…sorcerer?" Louise said with hesitation

"Yes my master, I am a chaos sorcerer. Did you not know when you had summoned me?"

"No… I did not know on who you were before I summoned you."

Silence then befallen on both of them and the rest of the people surrounding them. Louise was being consumed in a boiling pot of emotions such as fear, happiness, and awe. She could not believe that this said that it was a sorcerer. If she was able to summon him and that familiars reflected the life of a mage, then what would she become? Louise began to simply shudder at the thought of what monstrous abomination she would be.

* * *

><p>This day was getting very "weird' in a sense for Lucain who had just barely survived death but slowly regaining his strength thanks to his genetically modified body and old gifts of his old patron Chaos god. He saw his young patron god standing before him in cowardice and fear that would be considered heresy in itself for all chaos warriors. Regardless of that, it seems that his patron god knows of neither him nor any essence of chaos, imperium, or anything relatable to him at all except for death and fear which wasn't a good start for him to impress his patron god or maybe it was? Who knows except for Tzeentch himself and maybe his Lords of Change?<p>

He had decided to teleport to another area to where he could see as to where he could find a clue as to where he was exactly. He looked at his surroundings and quickly noticed the giant tower walls that surround him and teleported to a nearby tower. Shocked by the sudden disappearance, Louise immediately called Lucain back and so he did with obedience. He was then forced into telling Louise that he could teleport to any location he desires, so long as it within a short range. After that fiasco happened, the student went off to bond with their familiars and Louise did the same, well hoped to try at least.

Soon they reached Louise's room and she had given him his first order…which was to find a servant to wash her clothes for her instead of Lucain since she did not want to have him destroy her clothes while washing them. Lucain gladly accepted his order and started to pursue his first task for his master and new patron god which also gave him to think of ways to have his glorious god known throughout this world.

As luck would have it, he had found a young maiden with short black hair and wearing an outfit that was most different than what his master wore and instantly teleported in front of her.

"AH!" Siesta yelped out as she saw a warrior from hell appear instantly in front of her and then began to observe her closely. She immediately began to shudder in intense fear. "U-Um, is there something that I-"

"Yes! You can do something for me." Lucain interrupted

"And w-what would that be?" she muttered while still cowering in fear.

"My master, Louise Francoise le Blanc de La Valliere, needs to have her _laundry_ cleaned by a servant. Are you a servant?"

"Yes!" Siesta said quickly.

"Good, then clean these clothes by the morning of tomorrow."

"Yes! Right away!" Siesta fled with laundry with haste and fear.

Lucain made a small grin under his helmet and teleported off to report the success of his task that had been completed.

* * *

><p>Once he had reported the success of his task to his master, he asked her for permission to wander the school grounds so he can have knowledge as to traverse this place. Louise agreed and Lucain set off to travel the various parts of the school. As he travelled, he began to have thoughts run through his mind like bullets through a heavy bolter.<p>

Firstly, Louise was his new master and patron god so he was basically nothing but a pawn to her in his eyes but all she knew of him through his vision was that he was nothing but death incarnate itself and that she also has no knowledge of Chaos, the Imperium of Man, Eldar, or any other of the warring races that existed. He came up with many theories but the only theory that he came to conclusion was this: she was a newly formed Chaos God who knew nothing of her true self.

The thought gave him immense pleasure, being a Chaos champion and Sorcerer to a newly formed Chaos God? He was just filled with excitement but also more questions. Since she did not know anything about Chaos itself, he would have to start a lecture and new history lesson on it tomorrow so she could be more informed to her current situation.

Then another question came into mind. How could he become a great daemon prince if he could not have followers for his patron god? This he could never allow for it would both insult him and his master which was something he will never take. He needed to find followers, people who could easily be drawn into the pleasures and gifts of the Ruinous powers but that would require an investment of him being away from his master. It was an investment that would surely outweigh all the risks for just being away from his master, especially if he did so while she was in her sleep. Yes, a short term investment that would surely come out well in the long run in the future of power and glory for him and his master.

Now the way to go on about carrying his master plans, he would need information on the world itself. The world in which he now walks was filled with clean air, fresh resources, and also a vast and wealthy amount of knowledge of the so called "magic" that he had seen today. He also needed followers as well so he would have to go out into the night, find a miserable person or two and covert them into the cult of Louise which would surely please her.

He was vastly outnumbered. With a large amount of mages at the school alone and many others most likely existing around this world, he would need to find ways to deal with them. It would be nice to convert the mages here to following his master but that wouldn't be possible without causing a scene which he did not want. So the better idea was just to gain a few followers and have them build a secret gathering spot somewhere outside a major city and increase the numbers of the cult without being noticed by the local authorities and he would start more from there.

He then began to summon a lesser daemon out from the immaterium which was also known as the warp. A small blue horror then came forth from the flames of the seared runes on the ground and looks up at his towering master.

"Yes, what do you need of me master?" it said in a raspy voice

"I need you to collect information on this world, mostly on cities and towns that are nearby here."

"It will be done."

"Good, then I wait for our meeting once again."

The blue horror then disappeared without a trace and Lucain looked towards u ni the night sky that was over him. Two moons were glowing in a large and beautiful radiance but soon that beauty would be decimated by the events that would take place in the future by him.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Okay so for writing purposes I made the daemons (or at least some) controllable like the relationship between Lucain and his mater Louise since i think that would be the better path for this story.

Also for the cult, i do not know that if i can add chaos space marines since the process of building one is far out of reach for a Chaos Sorcerer and that he doesn't have the necessary items and skills to do so anyhow.

I will also change some of the properties of using the warp for later purposes in the story but ill **try **to be canon as possible and close to the lore for the next part.

So give a review and i hoped you enjoyed


	3. Chapter Three: History of Heresy

Hey Guys! Its been a couple of days since the last update but here you go and the other chapters might take much more time to update in the future!

I would like to thank **originalname123 **for his insight and help on my character and provding information and much more things that I did not know of.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima or Warhammer 40k**

**Prophet of the Void**

**Chapter Three: The History of Heresy**

For the rest of the night, Lucain spent hours walking through the academy and examining it through the smallest detail possible. Contact with Louise was relatively small since she had no idea what her familiar was capable of and that he was also very menacing in appearance and presence. With luck, the night passed quickly and the day soon came, a day in which magicians spent their time with their familiars.

* * *

><p>Louise had great difficulty with that though, how can one bond with a menacing figure of death and hate incarnate who said that they were a sorcerer of diabolical dark magic? The very idea was both humorous and terrifying but she tried regardless of the dangers and awkwardness.<p>

Louise went down to the dining area with many other students to eat breakfast but Lucain waited outside in the school courtyard like many other familiars. Many of the students who were out in the courtyard did their very best on avoiding getting near him if possible. Not many could stand being next to the Chaos Sorcerer since he held a giant trident in one hand, a book of unspeakable evil in the other, and an appearance of some diabolical war golem.

* * *

><p>After some time had passed, Louise had exited from the dining area and went straight outside to the school courtyard and found Lucain just standing in front of her while looking at her aimlessly which shook her a bit but she needed to bond with him regardless.<p>

"Lucain today is a day where familiars and their respected magicians get to know one another so how do you suggest we bond?" she asked while hesitating.

A day to bond and no need to wait for her to tell her until night comes? Perfect, he will just be able to tell her now than wait later since time was of the essence.

"Master, I suggest that we head to a more secluded area since there are too many eyes and ears here for us to…"bond" properly as familiar and master."

Louise had thought about it and shook her head in agreement, "Okay then but where are we going to bond then?"

"A place that is more secluded than here is all I can say but I must say this: whatever happens when we reach the area, you must keep this a secret from everyone who you do not know at all costs. "

"So I cannot tell anyone like my family?" Louise asked.

"Only with people in whom you trust with your-"

"Louise! How is the bonding with your familiar?" a voice interrupted.

The two then looked off into the direction of the voice and saw a four people walking towards them. The one on the far left was a blonde man that held a rose in one hand with a blonde woman next to him. The one on the far right was a small girl with blue hair and glasses that was holding a large wooden staff. The one in the middle was a dark-skinned woman with red hair. They were followed by two familiars, one that was a large blue dragon with wings and the other being a fire lizard.

"Kirche! What are you doing here?" Louise yelled who was obviously frustrated by the mere presence of the opposing woman.

"I just came to see the rumors of a large and scary golem familiar that you managed to summon. The rumors appear to be true in every word." Kirche replied as she was giggling and had a small grin on her face.

Louise then raised her eyebrows in suspicion and looked at the two others who were right besides Kirche, "And what are they doing here?"

"Came along." Tabitha answered who seemed very uninterested but was actually giving quick glances at Lucain who noticed them very soon.

"I just came along as well. I wanted to see how you and your familiar were doing but it appears that you too are bonding just like everyone else like me and my beautiful Montmorency!" Guiche added as he held a rose in his hand and acted prideful as he was while seducing the blonde woman next to him.

"I came along because I saw Guiche walking with a group of fellow classmates and so I decided to join." Montmorency said while cuddling next to Guiche's arm.

"What my familiar and I are doing is none of your business for all of you!" Louise shouted at the group. She was already frustrated that Kirche had came but now all of them had came along just to mess around the quality time she was having albeit with it just being small talk with her familiar but then everyone went into a large arguing spree while Tabitha and Lucain just minded their own business.

* * *

><p>This was much unexpected he thought. The arrival of new people who seemed to be friends with his master have now come and thus prevented him from speaking to his master any further from his important agenda. He sighed in frustration since he needed to have the report back from his blue minion anytime now and he cannot afford to have waste it anymore.<p>

Raw warp energy began to crackle at the tip of his trident spear and with a simple tap on the ground with his warp energy imbued staff, Louise and the rest of her classmates disappeared along with Lucain.

* * *

><p>In a flash of light, the whole group re-emerged and found themselves in confusion and in a daze. Lucain only began on working the procedure of beginning the history lesson. Louise was in a complete daze but was one of the first of her group to snap out of it.<p>

"Ugh…what happened?" Louise wondered as she rubbed her hand at the back of her head.

"The effects of teleportation from the warp will wear off soon master so you do not have to worry." Lucain replied as he ran through pages of forbidden texts of knowledge in his book.

"My head is hurting as if someone threw a rock at my head." Kirche said as she tried to recover from the effects of the warp magic.

Several people of the group began to see unimaginable mirages with their own eyes. Some saw their blissful heaven while others saw their own fearful oblivion. Lucain however ignored there screaming and moaning as he now began a mysterious chant of words unknown to the entire group who were lost in a sense of chaos. Darkness shrouded them and they could see nothing but each other.

* * *

><p>Confusion now began to set in as they tried to look for their way out of the darkness but Lucain had made a small cough and caught the attention of the group. He was nowhere to be seen however and after what has been happening this day, Louise started to become extremely displeased.<p>

"Lucain!" Louise shouted, "You better have a good explanation as to why you're doing this to your master!"

"I do master and I will gladly explain to you but I need to know that I can trust your _friends_ with this information." Lucain replied.

"What is so important that we have to be trusted with it?" Kirche asked.

"Yes, it's not like we were going to do anything against her in the first place. After all, we wouldn't want to be having _you_ come after us for doing anything bad to her." Guiche added.

"I need to have assurance that you all will not reveal what you see now so that I can keep my master safe. I do not know any of you or your intentions so I have no reason to trust you until my master tells me otherwise or unless you have proven yourselves trustworthy." Lucain responded.

Kirche and the others began looking at Louise who was shocked to see them all stare at her. She began to feel pierce from their gazes and began to cave in.

"Louise, tell him that were trustworthy! We're classmates aren't we?" Kirche shouted.

"Yeah, I don't want to be stuck here forever because of some mad man with trust issues!"

"Trust us."

"We never really meant any harm to you, you know? We're just classmates and all and we all make fun of you but that doesn't mean we want to harm you."

Louise was torn; one side of her conscious was remembering all the names and words she remembered being called at by everyone save for Tabitha. The other side was dealing with a rush of emotions and thoughts, does she really trust her classmates or does she not but time was running quickly and she knew that very well but she finally decided on one answer after serious debating with herself.

"Lucain…you can… trust these people, they won't cause harm to me or you so you can trust them." Louise said quietly but with hesitation.

"If you can trust these people with what will be said then I will accept it but you all must know this: what you see and hear from this information must not be told to anyone else, **_at all costs, from now on until your deaths."_**

Silence filled the air but everyone nodded their head in agreement and Louise had made a sigh of relief. The tense atmosphere was fading fast and Louise had a new view of her classmates who were now with her. Despite the name calling and such they used to do to her, save for Tabitha, she was happy to hear that they don't really mean the bad things they say, she hoped.

"Now that problem is dealt with, we can begin on the history lesson." Lucain spoke.

"A history lesson for what exactly?" Louise asked in curiosity.

"The history as to how the Forces of Chaos came to fruition my master."

* * *

><p>Planets, starts, and other cosmic apparitions began to appear from all around them. They were struck in awe as they saw the cosmos become alive around them as if they were in a dream. However, the planets and stars around them began to go at speeds that their eyes could not possibly begin to follow until they stopped at a peculiar planet called earth.<p>

"The emersion of the Forces of Chaos begins here that is known as the Battle of Terra but more famously known as **_the_** **_Horus Heresy_**.

He then showed them the beginnings of the battle with ships over the sky fighting one another. He then showed the fighting on the planet's surface and showed them the immense horrors of war. He showed them how the Imperium of Man began fighting off the invasion of the Traitor Legions who were consumed and tainted by Chaos power and the warp as well. Nothing could be seen but mindless slaughter, war cries, and limbs and blood spilling everywhere.

"By the name of Brimir…what morbid horror is this?" Montmorency whispered as she stood gazing at the theatre of war.

"I-I think I'm going to throw up." Kirche muttered as she held her stomach tightly.

The rest nodded their head in their agreement as they all tried to keep themselves from becoming sick through the horrible machinations known as war. Lucain only watched them as they all became drenched in fear and pitied them, if only they knew what other horrible conflicts awaited in the future.

"As you can see, this battle is where Warmaster Horus, the leader of the Chaos forces at the time, brought forth all of the traitor legions to destroy the Imperium of Man and kill the God-Emperor of Mankind. However, this will be all for naught for him."

He then showed them the confrontation between Horus and the God-Emperor of Mankind. They battle each other in a duel of blades and power but the God Emperor had been fatally wounded by Horus and when he was about to be finished off, the God-Emperor killed Horus using his psychic powers. With Horus's death the rest of the Chaos Forces fled since their great leader had died and the Imperium of Man gave chase to the traitors until they fled into the Eye of the Warp. The students were left in awe and terror as they had witnessed only a battle of true horrible proportions.

"Lucain…what are the Forces of Chaos?" Louise asked.

"The Forces of Chaos were the traitor legions who had sided with the Ruinous Powers or simply known as the Chaos Gods. For pledging their loyalty to the Chaos gods, the traitor legions gained immense powers and gifts from their chosen patron gods." Lucain replied.

"So…they did all of that for power and gifts then?" Kirche added.

"In a more simple explanation, yes they did do all of this for power and desire."

"Also…the Chaos Gods, who were they exactly?"

"They were beings of the Immaterium, beings of unimaginable powers and knowledge that no simple mortal could ever begin with trying to understand but I will try to explain as best as I can..."

Lucain then began explaining on the four Chaos Gods which were Khorne, Tzeentch, Slaanesh, and Nurgle all of which disgusted and made the students tremble in fear as he told them just the extent of their powers and the domains they ruled. He then began showing them how the gods affected the materium in many ways with their corruption and influences and how hundreds of thousands people worship these dark gods of the warp.

"So these gods…are these gods' beings of evil?" Louise asked hesitantly.

"In a sense, both yes and no. It all depends on the perspective on the individual master." Lucain answered.

"What are you talking about? They are clearly nothing but abominations of horror and disgust!" Montmorency shouted.

"The chaos gods are beings who thrive on the souls and emotions of their followers. Slaanesh represent pleasures and the desire to pursue those pleasures such as love and lust and Tzeentch represents knowledge and change."

"That's just plain lunacy though! Love is something more than just lust and knowledge is…is not supposed to be used for evil!" Guiche shouted as the rest nodded their head in agreement as well.

"No matter how you view it, it is still part of the same concept and the concept doesn't change no matter how hard you try. Love is just another word for lust and hope is just another word for change and knowledge is always a coin with different sides and views. Bravery and courage can always be used as an excuse for hatred, for the bravery to stand against your foes is the same as the use of hatred against them. The decay and plagues that wreak havoc upon a life can change them into a new being or a new life entirely. In the end, it's just a matter of perspective and the side you're on." Lucain responded harshly.

The group only stood silent as they heard the very words of Lucain which sounded very harsh but very true in a sense that they could understand but they still disagree with them no matter how true his words were in which he sense the depression and frustration they felt but mostly from his master in which he also felt as well.

"That…that can't possibly be right, do you know how wrong it all sounds at all Lucain?" Louise asked.

"Master…my sense of morality and feelings for other living creatures is not as the same as you all. I have lived in the world in which you all bear witnessed to earlier and thus my views on life and other things are very much different from yours master and even after I pledged my loyalty and service to you as my patron god."

"Wait-Wait-Wait, what do you mean by me as your patron god?"

"That's what you are my master, my patron god and a Chaos God."

**"W-WHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT!" **

* * *

><p>My chapter from here on out might be longer but I'm not very certain but I hope you enjoyed and leave a review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Darkness Rises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima or Warhammer 40k**

**Prophet of the Void**

**Chapter Four: Darkness Rises**

"A-A Chaos God?! Lucain, you can't really be serious!" Louise shouted in fear.

"Ah but it is true master, you are a chaos god for it is who you are in every sense of the word." Lucain responded

"There's no way I can be...be...those hideous and monstrous abominations! I refuse to accept that i am a chaos god!"

"Deny what you will but it is in your very soul and being that you are a chaos god. A being of unlimited power and-"

"Evil? Destruction? Havoc? i am none of those things and i will not plan on actually having to be some form of a corrupted creature. Maybe that's what you think i am but i am not Lucain, for I am a living human being, not a monster." Louise spoke furiously.

Lucain remained silent as he watched the fire of anger rising and venting out from his master, Louise. He had hoped that she would have taken the truth a little more "calmly" than this but it is to be expected for he can sense her emotions and feelings right from the start when they first met. He would have to persuade her to be more accepting of her true self but it would take time and trust in order to make that a reality. For now, he would have to just calm her down and not let her become a ticking time bomb.

"I can sense that you are angry and confused but I speak the truth master, you are a chaos god. However, a chaos god of what is the question..."

"What do you mean Lucain? Louise questioned.

"You do recall of the Chaos Gods correct? Each one represent a "concept" of human emotion and feeling. So, in a matter of speaking, you are able to become whatever god you choose to be, whether it may be good or evil in your sense."

Louise then took her turn to remain silent and began to analyze Lucain's reasoning while he smiled to himself. He was now getting her to become more accepting, if not, comfortable with herself as a Chaos God. Lucian only looked at his small master as she pondered and wondered, slowly thinking to herself for her options to being or to reject being a Chaos God in which he wished for her to accept who she is. After minutes of thinking, Louise turned into a more calm but slightly angry mood.

"Do I have to look like one of those...Chaos Gods as well? Do i have to look like a monster?"

"Well...as i said before, it depends on what _**you** _choose to be a chaos god for and how well it plays out. You can become the embodiment of lust and beauty or the incarnate of honor and justice, it all depends on you."

"What do you mean by 'how well it plays out'?"

"Warp energy is a very unstable and extremely deadly thing in which you have no idea what is to come. Of course you can bend and hold it to your very will but as for you master, who has no experience or known talent in controlling warp energy, the results of what you become or what happens can only be guessed, not predicted."

"So I have a chance to explode or even worse, become a disgusting rabid monster?"

"Not on my watch master but I cannot say for certain that it will not happen."

"Wait, wait, wait, how can you guys just talk while we all are just here?" Kirche interrupted.

"I agree, also, what makes you think she is a chaos god or whatever anyway? As for as we all know, she's just Louise the Zero. She has no real applicable ability in magic as far as blowing things up goes." Guiche commented.

"Yes, i agree, there's not a single chance in hell that she can be one of those things and that she is all powerful." Montmorency added.

Louise turned to see her friends in their own annoyed expressions but Tabitha remained in her non-emotional face as usual. She was happy that her classmates were sort of supporting her but was flinching and slightly annoyed at their comments and such. Meanwhile, Lucain could only sigh deeply in his mind for he had almost completely forgotten about the mortal trash that were with him and his master. Come to think of it, why did he bring them all along? Oh well, it is a little too late to do anything about it now but he would remind himself later that he would be more decisive in his decision makings beforehand. However, he could feel something from each of them that made him feel a little bit...comfortable around him which he was not used to at all back in his old realm.

"Why must you all make questions when they all can be simply answered? If you all doubt the powers of the Warp and the might that is Chaos, how about a demonstration?"

"Oh really? And what would you demonstrate exactly as to why Louise is a so-called 'Chaos God'?" Kirche responded.

"Simple really, a display of the power that is chaos by using the warp. I do remember that none of you have witnessed my power at its fullest."

"True but even if this is a part of your power, i can only think that your not as any better than a lowly square class magician at the most."

"Oh? You doubt my power and my ability? Very well then, I accept your petty challenge Miss Kirche."

"Okay then, how about you get us all out of here then so you caould demonstrate us your so-called 'Warp' powers then?" Kirche scoffed.

"Petty insults will only get you so far in life or maybe too short in your case but very well then."

The entire group then heard a snap of some fingers and instantly the pitch black darkness was gone. They began to look at their surroundings and found that it was the dead of night. Guiche and Montmorency began a cheerful dance of happiness for their safe return to normality while Kirche and Louise stood next to each other facing against Lucain while Tabitha remained in the background reading her book with a blank expression as usual.

"So let us begin the demonstration of the glorious powers that is Chaos." Lucain spoke.

"So how will you do this demonstration then?" Kirche questioned.

"Simple, watch me."

Kirche and Louise raised their brow at the unusual response by Lucain but proceeded to observe him as he turned his back against them. He first began to open the mysterious book at his side and also overheard him muttering something to himself. In a single moment, he closed his book and his trident became imbued with overwhelming power that trickled and sparked around it like electricity. He moved his trident around in a swirling and circular motion and then pointed it at the dense forest in front of him and lightning began to spontaneously burst out from his trident in a a flurry of blazing arcs. In a matter of moments, the forest began to become consumed in warp fire and the trees were soon reduced to mere ash as the flames died down quickly. Admiring his handiwork, Lucain then turned around to find the rest of the group stand aghast in terror and awe.

"H-H-How were you able to conjure lightning like that? I've never seen anything like that ever before." Louise muttered.

"That was amazing, I hate to admit it but that was astounding and beyond what I've seen in my life." Kirche commented.

"Impressive." Tabitha spoke.

"Now that you have only seen a fraction of what I do, I take it that none of you will ever underestimate the power that is Chaos, correct?" Lucain asked. They all nodded their heads slowly in unison. "Good, now let us all return back to the academy."

And with that, Lucain and the rest of the group warped back to the magic academy in one piece. After a few minutes of recovering from the after effects like the previous trip, Kirche and the rest of Louise's classmates left to their respected dorm rooms, leaving Lucain and Louise alone in the night on the courtyard. There was a heavy silence between them but it was soon broken from a small cough made by Louise.

"S-S-So you could do some amazing magic, I've never really thought you could do something like that but given your appearance I suppose I should have at least expected of something like that from you." Louise said.

"I'm greatly honored and pleased with your satisfaction of my abilities master, I do wish I can stay in your favor forever, my master." Lucain responded as he bowed on one knee.

Louise was surprised by the gesture but made a small smile seeing that her familiar had such great respect and loyalty for her. She began to even chuckle, looking at the immense difference between him and her, a large menacing figure like him would how such care and respect for her. Lucain was confused by her laughing reaction but just accepted it as her being pleased with his efforts. With a small wave of goodbye, Louise returned to her dorm room both tired and relieved from what events that had occurred through the whole entire day. Once she had reached her room, she leaped onto her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Lucain was now by himself in the dark lonely night out in the large courtyard of the magic academy. He looked around at his surroundings to make sure no one was near him until a small rise of flames burst in front of him and died down as quickly as it came to only reveal the same blue horror he had summon from the night before.<p>

"Ah, you have returned. Good, do you have the information I require?" Lucain questioned.

"Yes, I do. It is amazing at how this land is untainted from anything at all from the powers of the Warp, but I have found that there only a few small towns nearby from this place but I have also heard whispers of people coming from the capital of this land that is also not too far from here." It responded in its raspy voice.

"Hmm, well I'm not going to concern myself with a large and protected city like that...for now, but it is always easier and wiser to do what you can accomplish. Can you show me a map of these small towns you speak of?"

"Yes, here it is for your enjoyment."

In a small puff of smoke, a large but tattered scroll appeared in the small blue creature's hand. It handed the scroll to the hands of Lucain and he then began looking at the large map that was crudely drawn from the wretched creature but he ignored seeing as it is only a minor inconvenience. After inspecting the map carefully in only a few minuted, he made a small satisfied grin under his helmet.

"Perfect, these small towns are just close and separated just enough that no one will ever suspect a few missing people from here and there." Lucain spoke.

"I have also another vital piece of information that you will definitely want to hear about." The small horror said.

"Well then, what would that be?" He asked.

"Apparently, this world rules on the basis that those who wield magic have authority and dominion over those who do not. Those who do have magic powers belong to nobility while those who do not are forced to become commoners."

"How exciting! With information like that, it will be easier to convince some of the populace to embrace the gifts and powers of Chaos. That will be enough for now though, so return from whence you came. I will require your services when I need to do so."

"As you wish."

Instantly, the blue horror became engulfed inflames but then dissipated the next moment once the flames died down. Lucain then set off to the closest small town and from there, he would find a miserable person or two and convert them into the legion of Louise.

* * *

><p>Moria was working the usual night, waiting for her next customer to have them relieve their "frustration" and "desires" upon her for the right price. She stood outside in a dark alley at the local town bar and awaited for the next drunk bastard to exit the building to spend their coin on something else. She despised her work but what could she do? She couldn't go back to her family who disowned her since she was forced to "serve" a noble as a maid and she couldn't risk herself going work to any noble at all since he would most likely find her through his connections. Not only that but when she had enough of the noble himself, she stabbed him in the leg on one night to make her "serve" him again when she had enough of it. Once she had ran away, the next morning she had found out that noble had put out a price for her captured alive and brought back to her. Even though the pay was fairly good, she hated and despised everything that worthless maggot did to her. She only stayed with the damn fool because she needed the money to help support her other siblings and family members but she couldn't go through with every night and day of losing her pride, dignity, and humanity. So after two months had passed, everything seemed to be cooling down and there were barely anyone in the town who cared about her to turn her in for some small price he had put on her.<p>

As the hours went by, she heard footsteps coming down from the alley and began to do her usual routine. She made herself look clean as possible and showed as much of her body as she could handle without degrading herself. However, when the person who she thought would be another customer came out form the shadows, she stood in silence and fear as she saw a giant man clad in dark and horrific armor. She was about to scream until she couldn't move her mouth at all. It was as something clamped her jaws together tightly and sealed her lips as well. She couldn't scream and she was in a dead end alley so she couldn't run to anywhere at all. No one in the town cared about her at all and she was pretty much unknown to them as well but the drunkards who would just pay for her services every night but even they did not care about her as well.

She only just slumped down and began drowning herself in her own tears as she saw the man approach her. As he got closer to her, she wanted to scream loudly and run to wherever she can, just to get away from the hellish nightmare she was in. No one could hear her and no one cared about her and that was the only thing she had on her mind as she soon accepted her deathly fate. She closed her eyes and braced herself for her terrible life and nightmare to end but as moments passed into minutes, she opened her slowly to see that she was still alive and in one piece. However, the menacing abomination was still standing in front of her and looking at her as if he was observing her every move and maybe into her soul. She was truly frightened and she dared not to do anything that might make her end up on the bad end of his trident spear and just sat their looking back at him in morbid fear, wondering what he would do to her.

"Are you going to sit there all night?" He asked.

Again, she only sat on the cold stone floor looking at him since she could no longer move her own mouth at all. Although, she was a little surprised to see him talking to her like that.

"Also, will you not scream please? I do not wish to harm you at all but actually make you a very delightful offer." He spoke

She stopped herself in her state of panic and looked at the man or monster that stood before her. He shows up all of a sudden and begins to make her an offer while scaring the living hell out of her? Was he insane? but better yet, was he a noble or other person coming after her for what she had done? Nevertheless though, it doesn't look like he had actually wanted to hurt or capture her at all which seemed suspicious of her but at least she was still alive. As reluctant as she was, she nodded her head in agreement. With a snap of his fingers, she began to feel her mouth move once again and started to slowly rise up at the nightmarish man. She was hesitant and frightened to her very core but somehow he seemed to be calm despite his appearance but now she was able to talk again and still in one piece.

"Hello miss, I know that you seem terrified and fearful of my appearance but I wish no harm to you for what you did to that disgusting noble. I only wish to make you a proposition in which you would find much interest on." He said.

She could only remain silent but was shocked to find out that he knew about her past with the noble and began to shake in fear a little bit.

"As I said before, I wish no harm onto you for what you did to that noble. In fact, I think it was a great feat that you had accomplish and should be respected for your willpower. However, your family and many others think that it was a dreadful mistake. Now look at you, on the run and selling your body all because of the lying and snob pig who ruined your life. Now I have something that would change all that where you don't have to suffer anymore because of what they did to you. Instead, you can punish them for what they had done to you."

"H-How did you know all about that? How did you know about me? Did you see the wanted posters or anything else?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, I only peered though your whole being. I can see who you are from my very eyes as I look deep into your soul. I can see all the misery and pain that runs through your mind and body. This is just one the many abilities gifted to me by the grand Ruinous Powers."

"R-Ruinous Powers? What's that?" She asked again.

"My dear, the Ruinous Powers is what gives the oppressed and the enslaved powers and abilities to become powerful beings and so much more. You would not have had to submit to that disgusting cretin if you had the side of Chaos with you. You can have all the freedom, luxury, and most importantly, dignity that you can have if you join the side of Chaos."

Moria began to think over the stranger's proposition. True enough though that she has had more than enough of the intolerable pain she had been dealt with through most of her life with both nobles and her family. She had nowhere to go and its not lot like she had any good plans to do anything at all besides just hiding in secrecy and living off of her money she barely scrapes by with. She was very reluctant though to accept or even deal any kind of bargain with some sort of weird or monstrous man hiding within the diabolical armor of his but still, if she could have the power and ability to change her life for her sake it would be all worth it. But at what price?

"So what is the deal then? Also, what's the terms for it?" She asked suspiciously.

"Its simple, all you must do is accept Chaos itself and turn away from the life you have now and become part of the Ruinous Powers and receive the unimaginable gifts Chaos will give you for your loyalty and service. The price to pay for power though, is not cheap. For the power and life you desire, you must submit your soul to Chaos and to become a servant though life and death. I know that it sounds unreasonable, insane even, but let me ask you this. What do you have to lose?" He questioned.

She stood still and stayed in complete silence. She was torn apart between her choices, one promises her a new life but in return it wanted hers. The other only gives her the life she lives now, miserable and in poverty with rage and vengeance dwelling deep inside. When she looked over her whole life and saw the offer that stands in front of her, she made her decision.

"I will accept your offer, however, I do not like being tricked." She hissed.

"Oh no, there are no tricks. Only prices, servitude, and gifts but I am glad that you have turned over to the side of Chaos." He said with amusement.

"So...uh...what happens now?" She asked.

"Do you happen to have any residence far from here?" He asked.

"Well yeah actually, since I started working like this most of the villagers had warned me to never stay here in their village and gave me a small house about a only an hour's walk away from here. Will that suffice?"

"Yes it will, now lead on and I shall grant you your just reward."

"Wait, can I ask you your name?"

"My name is Lucain and yours?"

"Mine is Moria, now let's get out of here."

With the conversation ended, the two had started to head out towards Moria's house out in the far distance from the small town.

* * *

><p>After an hour of walking in the middle of night, the two had reached the small house that was given to her by the village chief who said that it was abandoned many years ago by its owners for mysterious reasons but it was said to be cursed but she never cared about any worthless curses since she needed a place to stay. Moria had went on inside but had to help Lucain through the door because of his massive size and shape. After a few minutes of struggle and rest, the two stood toward one another in an empty living room void of any furniture or other items.<p>

"Now to begin this ritual, I need you to follow my instructions to the very letter. First, we must create a circle where you will stand. Do you have any paint or anything to draw with?" Lucain asked.

"Well I do have some red paint in the kitchen if you want?" Moria answered.

"That would be perfect."Lucain responded

A few moments later, Moria had retrieved the red bucket of paint that had an eerily similar color to that of blood which actually made Lucain very pleased. He then began drawing a symbol that was an empty circle with eight arrows pointing at various directions around it.

"Now that the circle is complete, I need you to step forward inside the circle. I will tell you this, it will be excruciatingly painful and hellish once the ritual begins and during the ritual but if you can survive through it, you will be rewarded with gifts that are unimaginable."

"I don't care, the pain I will suffer now is nothing compared to the pain I suffered throughout my life. I am ready to turn over my old life for a new and better one."

"Such charisma and wise words Moria. Chaos will be pleased to have a devout follower such as you. Now let us begin the ritual that will change your life, forever!" Lucain spoke with excitement.

Moria slowly stepped inside the large circle and closed her eyes waiting for the ritual to begin. Lucain began to open his book and began to speak into his original dialect in which she could not understand at all. Suddenly, a large ray of crimson light beamed from beneath her and she began to feel her body become swept in a blaze of fire made of agony, pain, and horror. She was soon lift up into the air by a few feet and screamed loudly and tremendously while Lucain began chanting on with the ritual. The pain itself felt made her body spasm and convulse from the sheer torture she was feeling not only through her body but in her mind and soul as well. She started to hear voices in her head, they whispered her visions and promises of power and desire. She soon began seeing visions of indulgence, luxury, and even pleasure. She saw herself in a form of a beautiful woman having both men and women fawning over her and pleading to her their life and loyalty. She saw herself commanding crowds of people who obey her every whim. As the visions started to come, the pain she felt soon became unimaginable pleasure to her and she even started to laugh manically. The light turned from crimson red to more bright pink color and it started to glow bright and brighter until it started to blind even Lucain.

The ritual was soon completed as Lucain competed the last verse of his chanting. He then closed the book and and the light disappeared with Moria falling onto the ground, laying there unconscious. Lucain then looked over her and began hearing small laughter then it soon became louder and louder and he saw her stand fully straight laughing but she soon stopped and looked at Lucain with a smile that would make most people's hearts flutter.

"So...how do I look?" Moria asked seductively.

Lucain himself was surprised by the new changes brought upon her. He saw her long beautiful hair that was as black as night and shined as brightly as the moon. Her eye pupils were the color of a shining sapphire gem with her lips being a dark purple. Her figure was more..."attractive" than ever before, making it into an hourglass figure, with her hips swaying in a motion that would put a snake into a trance. The most important and strange feature he found however, was a large symbol burned onto her hand. He grabbed her hand as gently as he could and began to examine the strange symbol. It was really strange to him since it was not a symbol of one or any of the Chaos gods at all. From the looks of her appearance and demeanor, she would have been branded the symbol of Slaanesh but for some reason, she wore a symbol of some other completely different Chaos God. He then let go of Moria's hand and looked deep into her eyes which did not faze her in the slightest.

"Did you find anything about me interesting?" She asked.

"During the ritual, which part of your body did you feel the most pain?" Lucain asked.

"Why ask such a question? But, if you must know, the intense pain that was soon turned to pleasure was mostly on this hand you were examining. Even with the pain I had felt over my body, the pain was most intense on my hand here." She answered.

Lucain was silent while Moria looked at him confused. Moria would admit that the choice of gifts she had received was not as expected but she felt the power flow through her own body and looked at herself to see that the gifts she had received were not bad at all in the slightest. She was more ecstatic about it and felt like she can take over and man _or _woman with her looks and charms.

"I admit, i was reluctant at first about this decision but now, I just want to indulge myself into the finer things of life and its pleasures. I would like to say thank you though and I would be more than happy to be of service to you in more ways than one." She said with a smirk.

Lucain was broke from his deep thoughts but for now, he would admire the handiwork he had made from his very own hands. Although, he would not enjoy it in the way she would have liked but he chuckled at the fact that a woman like her would give herself like that to a Chaos Marine like him.

"I thank you for your offer but I'm afraid that I am a bit too old for you. However, you can be of service of not me but my master."

"Oh? Who is this master I must thank for and serve then?" She asked.

"Her name is Louise and she is about to become a Chaos God and you and many others will be a part of a great change that will make this world her toy forever. For now though, I would like for you to just stay put and just stay with your old normal routine. But of course you just as fine to stay in this house until I either arrive or send a message to you. Just remember, you are now under the service of my master and will serve her through life and death."

"I will be more than glad to serve your master Lucain. With the power you have given me, I can only imagine the gifts she can offer to me for my service. But I will just stay here for now to adjust and accommodate this home to my tastes. This home needs a serious makeover."

"Actually, while your at it, I need you to convert some more followers into the cult but not too many. I only need about a few of you here, so only recruit about three or four more people so you will not raise suspicion."

"How will I be able to convert them like you can?" She asked.

"Ill just write it down on a wall, I can write it down in your language and you can memorize it. Once you memorized it, you can just re-create the whole process just as we did."

Lucain then grabbed the bucket of paint and began to right down the chant onto her wall much to her annoyance but it didn't matter that much at all once when she memorize it over some practice. With his job done, Lucain left Moria to her own devices and began to travel back to the academy where his master slept quietly. A large grin was on his face as he traveled towards the academy. The pieces were slowly being made and soon they will into place as he and his master will reign complete rule over the denizens of this world but for now, patience and planning was key to his success.


End file.
